One II
by e-Ifrit
Summary: COMPLETA! Continuação da minha outra fic, One. Mu e Milo estão mais animados, mas isso anda incomodando alguém... no que é que vai dar isso, hein? Finalmente alguém resolveu fazer alguma coisa, oras! Yaoi, hein!
1. Parte I

Disclaimers: _Obviamente não são meus... ;)_

_Tem uma história minha aqui no FFnet que se chama "One" e foi escrita para uma amiga minha, que me desafiou a escrever Mu/Milo. Ela mesma me pediu uma conclusão para aquele "oneshot" porque, assim como eu, ela prefere cada qual com seu "par", e a gente mei que já tem esses "pares" definidos na cabeça (juro que não sei onde aprendí isso, mas é assim, fazer o quê...). Então eu tinha começado a escrever essa pecinha aqui pra tentar "arrumar as coisas", sacam? ;)_

_Só pra lembrar, essa historia se passa num período de "paz" inventado que se seguiu à batalha das 12 casas. Estão vivos somente o Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka e Milo. E o Dohko sentadinho lá em Rozan. :D_

_E, claro, poooodem tacar pedrinhas ou docinhos à vontade, feedback é sempre bom, ne? Muito grata!_

**

* * *

****One II  
by Ifrit**

_"Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
and you want me to go without...  
Well it's  
too late  
tonight  
to drag the past out into the light  
We're one  
but we're not the same  
we've got to  
carry each other  
carry each other  
One..."_

"Ai!" - Mu esfregou o braço onde levou um sonoro tapa - "Que susto! Não tem mais o que fazer, é?"

"Anda logo, vamos nos atrasar!" - Milo riu e pegou uma maçã da cesta - "Fica aí dormindo até tarde..."

"Eu não dormí até tarde, já estava saindo se você não reparou..."

"Parado aí olhando pela janela? Tá certo, Aries, anda, vamos logo..."

Os dois desceram para mais um dia de treinos. No caminho encontraram com Aioria e Aldebaran, com seus exercícios de aquecimento. Apesar de ser bem cedo, já dava para ouvir algumas lutas na arena. Mesmo sendo cavaleiros da ordem de ouro, estavam autorizados a deixar suas casas para frequentar as arenas de treinamento quando quisessem. Estavam em alerta contínuo por algum motivo que o mestre ancião de Libra não havia divulgado ainda, mas mesmo assim poderiam até escolher aspirantes para treinar, se assim desejassem. Por hora, preferiam apenas manter a forma. E faziam isso no meio de cavaleiros de prata e bronze, para o horror dos mais tradicionalistas.

Mais para o início da tarde, Aioria já estava ficando acostumado a ter uma companhia silenciosa: todos os dias o cavaleiro da casa acima da sua vinha e sentava-se com ele nos degraus. Shaka falava pouquíssimo, mas parecia gostar de ficar alí olhando a tarde se desenrolar junto com o cavaleiro de Leão. Todas as tardes era assim, ficavam os dois alí observando os passantes morro abaixo, até o momento em que Milo passasse com todo o barulho que fazia, geralmente acompanhado de Mu. Aldebaran às vezes ia junto, formando um trio que nenhum cavaleiro de ouro, vivo ou morto, jamais imaginou que veria por alí. Dessa vez vinham apenas dois, Milo e Mu. E Shaka já ia se despedindo de Aiolia, como fazia todos os dias, quando se deteve. Se tivesse os olhos abertos, Aiolia poderia jurar que Shaka estava fuzilando os dois que subiam. Eles riam de alguma bobagem que estivessem conversando e pareciam não notar, mas para Aiolia o cosmo do amigo estava tão agressivo que até sentiu um calafrio. Sentiu vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas logo percebeu que ele já havia se afastado, subindo rapidamente em direção ao templo de Virgem.

"Credo, o que foi isso?" - Milo passou a mão na testa, afastando os cabelos que caíam nos olhos - "Shaka parecia furioso, o que foi?"

"Sem essa, Escorpião! Vocês dois podiam pelo menos ser mais discretos, não?"

"Discretos com o quê, ô Leão? Tá vendo alguém indiscreto aqui, por acaso?" - Milo respondeu sem piscar - "Eu não fiz nada, hein... mas que mania, por que é que quando alguém fica puto tem que ter dedo meu?"

Aiolia desviou o olhar de Milo para Mu, e este abaixou a cabeça, totalmente sem graça. Milo levantou os braços, frustrado, e subiu rapidamente para seu posto. Mu virou-se para descer para a sua, quando Aiolia o chamou.

"Mu, espera. Quero falar com você."

Mu permaneceu parado onde estava. Já sabia que ia sobrar pra ele. Duvidava que essas coisas acontecessem com Milo. Ninguém naquele lugar seria capaz de fazê-lo parar pra escutar qualquer coisa que fosse, quanto mais um sermão como o que provavelmente ia receber. Voltou-se para dar atenção a Aiolia, resignado.

"Vem, Mu, entra." - Aiolia chamou e Mu demorou um pouco para começar a andar atrás dele - "Anda, criatura, não precisa fazer essa cara que eu não vou te fatiar, vem logo..."

Os dois entraram pelo templo, até chegarem à parte que era a "casa real" de Aiolia. Mu sentou-se na primeira poltrona que viu e esperou que Aiolia começasse, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a expressão mais resignada do mundo. Aiolia não esperou muito.

"Mu, que diabos é isso que você e aquele escorpião maluco estão aprontando, hein?"

"Nós não estamos aprontando nada..." - Mu respondeu mais baixo do que gostaria - "Nós nem temos mais idade para aprontar nada, Aiolia."

"Uma ova que não têm! Vocês parecem dois moleques ultimamente. Principalmente você, Mu, está tão diferente que tem hora que nem te reconheço mais!" - Aiolia falou sem pensar, nao era exatamente isso que queria dizer para o amigo.

Mu se levantou na mesma hora. Não ia ficar ouvindo aquelas coisas de jeito nenhum. Mas Aiolia se antecipou a ele.

"Não, Mu, me desculpe... não quis ofender, é só que..."

"É o quê, Aiolia? Acha que eu devia continuar do jeito que estava antes?" - Mu sorriu, amargo - "Que graça, sabe quantos anos eu tenho, sabe?" - Aiolia viu, apavorado, que o cavaleiro de Aries tinha os olhos rasos d'água - "Apenas vinte anos, Aiolia. Talvez eu seja um moleque mesmo, como você diz. A diferença é que estou tentando passar meus dias aqui nesse lugar de uma maneira mais leve. E não estou fazendo mal a ninguém, estou?" - Mu parou de falar por um instante e encarou Aiolia, que permaneceu calado - "Ah, sim, estou incomodando o cavaleiro de Virgem, não é?"

E com isso saiu. Aiolia estava pasmo com o que viu e ouviu. Agora estava ligando A com B, e finalmente percebeu a dimensão do que estava acontecendo com seus amigos. E teve certeza de uma coisa: estava tudo errado. Sacudiu mentalmente o espanto que sentia e saiu em direção ao templo de Escorpião.

_--- Continua ---_

_

* * *

Vai ter mais, vai sim! Essa fic tá incompleta ainda, resolví dividir em partes pra ver se me organizo melhor... e ainda não sei o que vai ser desses meninos, só mesmo escrevendo pra saber. Aceito sugestões:P Até mais! _


	2. Parte II Teimosia

**Disclaimers:**_ Não me pertencem... :(_

_Mais uma parte... aqui, veremos o tanto que os arianos e os escorpianos podem ser TEIMOSOS. Argh! Hehehe..._

_Tô adorando receber feeds tão atenciosos, tô mesmo! Fico muito grata! ;)_

**

* * *

One II  
by Ifrit**

**Parte II - Teimosia**

Aiolia subiu rapidamente as escadas que levavam à casa de Escorpião. Não conseguia parar de pensar no absurdo de ter visto a criatura mais pacífica daquele lugar daquele jeito, tão magoado. Iria tirar aquela história a limpo nem que tivesse que comprar um par de brigas. E a primeira, já podia até ver, seria com Milo. Nem parou para se anunciar quando chegou à entrada da casa de escorpião, já foi logo entrando.

"Milo!" - O enorme hall estava vazio - "Apareça, eu sei que você está aí!"

"Aqui atrás. Mas se você veio encher o meu saco, vai dando meia volta." - Milo rosnou de algum lugar nos fundos do templo.

Aiolia caminhou até lá. Encontrou Milo amarrando as sandálias, parecia que ia sair. Milo apenas levantou os olhos para ele, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Aiolia não se intimidou.

"Não vim encher o teu saco, escorpião mal humorado. Queria só saber o que diabos tá acontecendo ultimamente." - Aiolia viu os olhos de Milo se estreitarem, mas continuou - "Não me olha com essa cara, que eu não estou aqui pra ser tua palmatória. Milo, me conta, cara, tem alguma coisa entre você e o Mu, não tem?"

"E por que é que tem que estar acontecendo alguma coisa?" - Milo terminou de atar a sandália e passou a encarar Aiolia diretamente - "E por que eu tenho que te contar?"

"Porque eu sou teu amigo, seu idiota!" - Aiolia estava perdendo a calma - "Estou preocupado com o Mu também. E não me interessa o que você pensa disso, mas também estou preocupado com você!"

Milo se levantou e foi até a janela pequena do quarto, uma que dava para "lugar nenhum", como gostava de brincar. Virou-se para Aiolia.

"Muito bem, quer saber o quê?" - Milo deu um meio-sorriso, mas abaixou a cabeça quando percebeu o olhar desaprovador sobre si - "Eu e o Mu estamos juntos, se é isso que você quer saber."

"Juntos... juntos?" - Aiolia tinha os olhos tão abertos que até pareciam pratos.

"Por quê o espanto?" - Milo continuou, calmamente - "Nos damos bem, nos divertimos, acho que é legal."

"Acha que é legal?" - Aiolia quase gritou, indignado - "Caramba, Milo, então você não sabe que o Mu..."

"Que o Mu ama o nosso amigo loiro? Ora, Aiolia, eu não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa. É claro que eu sei." - Milo tinha a sua melhor expressão de indiferença no rosto.

"Sabe e ainda assim persiste nesse absurdo?" - Aiolia mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo - "Quando é que vocês tiveram essa idéia brilhante de ficarem juntos?"

"Ele estava sozinho, eu também estava..."**(1)** - Milo sorriu sarcasticamente - "Tá querendo detalhes, meu caro?"

Aiolia sentiu o sangue ferver, estava ficando cansado do jeito sarcástico com que Milo estava tratando a situação. Se retirou antes que perdesse o controle e partisse pra cima do amigo. Descendo as escadas de volta para a sua casa, parou na frente da casa de Virgem. Concentrou-se um instante, apenas para tentar sentir como estaria o clima lá dentro, mas não conseguiu captar nada. Se tinha alguém naquele lugar que era perfeitamente capaz de esconder até a vibração mais fraca de seu cosmo, esse alguém era o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Pensou em entrar e tentar conversar com ele, mas desistiu rapidamente, aquela era uma idéia realmente estúpida. Até o momento, ele só tinha feito besteira, já tinha magoado Mu, Milo estava amargo e mal humorado por causa daquela história toda, tudo porque ele mesmo não conseguiu ficar quieto. Chegou à sua casa mais rápido do que gostaria. Decidiu não entrar, e foi caminhando escada abaixo em direção às colinas. Talvez assistir o pôr do sol o ajudasse a esquecer um pouco da vida dos outros.

xXx

O céu estava magnífico naquele fim de tarde. Mu estava lá, como costumava fazer quase todos os dias, só que dessa vez estava sozinho. Pela primeira vez em quase dois meses estava sentindo de novo aquela vontade de simplesmente sumir dalí. Tinha que ter sempre alguma coisa para jogar-lhe na cara as coisas como elas realmente eram. Não podia afirmar que havia esquecido de Shaka, mas nos ultimos tempos com certeza não sentia mais aquele vazio que esse sentimento causava. Tinha a companhia de Milo, e o amigo tinha uma energia tão contagiante, estava sempre sorrindo e simplificando as coisas. Uma brisa mais fria o fez abraçar as pernas, e soltar um suspiro sentido.

Aiolia ia subindo a pequena colina quando viu, mais para o lado de uma das árvores, a figura de Mu, imóvel, porém encolhido de frio. Apesar de saber que provavelmente o amigo não iria querer falar com ele, caminhou até lá. Tinha que pedir desculpas pelo menos. Ia se fazer notar, mas Mu o percebeu mais rápido.

"Leão."

Aiolia sentou-se ao lado dele. Mu não se moveu nem disse mais nada. Alguns minutos se passaram até que Aiolia decidisse quebrar o silêncio.

"Mu, me desculpe..."

Mais silêncio. Aiolia pensou em se levantar e ir embora. Talvez ele estivesse chateado demais para aceitar seu pedido de desculpas no momento. Ia se levantar mas Mu voltou-se para ele.

"Acha que estamos errados?"

"Mu..."

"Acha?"

"Eu... não, não acho." - Aiolia disse, olhando para o céu.

"Então por que me disse aquelas coisas?"

"Mu, eu peço desculpas pelo que te disse, eu não tenho o direito..." - Aiolia viu os olhos verdes ficarem mais uma vez cheios de lágrimas, mas sabia que o Ariano não ia deixá-las cair, não na sua frente.

"Está desculpado. Eu sei, eu sei que você está preocupado comigo, com o Shaka e até com o Milo." - Mu passou a mão no rosto para se recompor.

"É, estou sim... porque até outro dia o Milo não existia nada mais nesse mundo que fosse mais importante do que Camus, mesmo depois que ele se foi. E você..."

"Eu sei de mim, Aiolia. E acredite, ainda não tem nada mais importante nesse mundo para o Milo além de Camus."

"Então..." - Aiolia o encarou, entre confuso e indignado - "Então o que estão fazendo, vocês dois? Vocês estão juntos, mas seus corações pertencem a outros, como conseguem?"

"Aiolia, nós estamos apenas passando nossos dias da melhor forma possível. Nós nos damos bem, nos confortamos, entende?" - Mu suspirou, já cansado daquela conversa - "Nem eu nem ele temos chances contra o que a vida nos impôs. É impossível, tanto para mim quanto para ele, estar junto de quem amamos."

Aiolia olhava para Mu, incrédulo. Sentiu vontade de dar uma surra em cada criatura envolvida naquela história infeliz. Sim, o primeiro a apanhar seria Hyoga por ter contribuído para a morte de Camus. Se aquele moleque tivesse ficado em casa nada daquilo teria acontecido. E quem levaria a surra mais bem dada seria seu amigo ariano, por ser tão estúpido. Podia apostar sua mão direita que jamais ele havia sequer conversado com Shaka sobre seus sentimentos. E não, daquela vez Milo não merecia apanhar. Só daquela vez ele não tinha nada a ver com a confusão, pelo menos não diretamente. Aiolia resolveu arriscar mais uma pergunta:

"Mas Mu... você pelo menos tentou conversar com Shaka sobre como se sente?"

Mu não respondeu. Levantou-se e saiu, sem olhar para trás. Aiolia praguejou, sabia que devia ter ficado calado. Continuava se intrometendo mais e mais. Mas afinal, eram seus amigos alí, ele simplesmente não conseguiria ficar quieto.

"Oh droga..."

Enquanto isso o sol finalmente sumia no horizonte. O cavaleiro de Leão bateu a fuligem das roupas e seguiu para sua casa. Desejava mais do que tudo que a noite de sono apagasse tudo o que estava acontecendo e que seus amigos voltassem todos ao normal. Mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer, nem mesmo por obra e graça de Athena. Enquanto caminhava, pensou que aquela idéia estúpida de ter uma conversa com Shaka de repente podia não ser tão estúpida assim...

--- Continu-aaaa! ---

* * *

**(1)** O Milo e o Mu "ficaram" pela primeira vez na minha outra fic, "One". :P

_Ia-Chan, Kitsune-Youko e Musha, adorei receber feeds de vcs! Que bom que estão gostando... eu tb acho que "Mu eh com Shaka, Milo eh com Camus"... e tô fazendo de tudo pra "consertar" essa bagunça de Mu com Milo! Kitsune, o Sha já está muito bravo hehehe sua sugestão é boa, muito boa! ;)_

_Bem, até a próxima! Tô no meio da parte 3, tentando deixar do jeito que imaginei... nossa, isso dá trabalho! Por isso q eu acho que quem escreve fics é demais:)_


	3. Parte III Pra que serve o orgulho?

**Disclaimers:** _Não me pertencem, mas eu adoraria... :(_

_Mais um pedacinho, mais um... fico tão contente que tenha gente gostando dessa história! E é a primeira vez que escrevo "em capitulos" assim, estou me divertindo bastante. Obrigada pelo retorno, hein :)_

**

* * *

****One II  
by Ifrit**

**Parte III - Pra que serve o orgulho?**

_"Passion or coincidence  
once prompted you to say  
Pride will tear us both apart  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
cross the rooftops,  
run away,  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart_

_What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say,  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away..."_

A lua nova fazia daquela noite algo excepcionalmente escuro, quase tanto quanto o humor do cavaleiro de Virgem. Até então ele chegou a pensar que nada podia afetá-lo, ao menos não a ponto de fazê-lo sentir aquelas coisas. Uma vida inteira de meditações com certeza não o havia preparado para aquilo que sentia. Passou a tarde inteira tentando acalmar o próprio espírito. Ja era noite e ainda estava fervendo por dentro. Mas afinal, do que poderia reclamar? Que direito tinha?

"Imbecil!"

Praguejava alto contra si mesmo há horas. E não tinha o costume de praguejar, isso era coisa de seus companheiros mais esquentados. Mas já se considerava um fiasco no que dissesse respeito a controlar o que sentia. Queria esganar os dois. E sabia perfeitamente que não tinha o direito de se sentir assim. Não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes de Mu. Mas se era realmente assim, então por que é que sentia-se como se os dois estivessem tripudiando sobre ele cada vez que apareciam juntos, com aquela felicidade toda?

"Imbecil! Imbecil! IMBECIL!" - Shaka socou a parede com força, formando uma enorme cratera no mármore.

Do lado de fora, Milo, que descia as escadas exatamente em frente à entrada da casa de Virgem, saltou para o outro lado, alerta. A explosão do cosmo lá dentro provocou seu reflexo de defesa. Depois de constatar que não estava sendo atacado, o cavaleiro de Escorpião olhou para dentro do templo, preocupado. O que tinha de errado com Virgem para ele estar tão perturbado? Decidiu averiguar, o loiro andava muito estranho ultimamente.

"Shaka de Virgem?" - Nenhuma resposta - "Shaka, estou entrando..."

Milo deu apenas alguns passos, até que a resposta viesse num tom que faria qualquer um sair correndo.

"Saia."

Milo franziu a testa. Shaka tinha todos os sintomas: estava estranho, não falava direito com quase ninguém e ainda por cima tinha aquela agressividade toda, não combinava de jeito nenhum com alguém considerado tão próximo dos deuses. Continuou entrando no templo, e notou que uma das paredes tinha um grande buraco. Talvez levasse uns murros, mas tinha que ver como o outro estava.

"Se está pensando que vai me assustar com esse mau humor do cão, vai desistindo, Virgem." - Milo o encontrou sentado no futon, de costas para ele - "Ah, aí está... então, vai me dizer o que te deixa tão irritado a ponto de furar buracos nas paredes do seu templo?"

"Eu mandei sair." - Shaka permanecia imóvel.

"Bem..." - Milo se aproximou e sentou-se de costas para ele - "Estou curioso e não vou sair daquí até você falar comigo como gente normal."

"Eu te odeio." - Shaka disse, simplesmente.

"Interessante." - Milo estava surpreso com o que Shaka disse, mas não demonstrou - "O que mais? Me odiar ainda não justifica tanta fúria vinda de você."

Silêncio. Milo se perguntava o porquê de ainda estar alí, tentando fazer a reencarnação de Buda contar para ele, justamente ele, o que estava acontecendo. Até porque já sabia. Aquilo era puro e simples ciúme. Só que ele sabia que Shaka era tão orgulhoso que jamais admitiria. E Mu jamais se abriria com ele. E ele jamais chegaria a falar com Mu. Alguém tinha que acabar com aquele ciclo maldito. Carma, não era essa a palavra que Shaka costumava usar? Que fosse.

"Só tem uma coisa que está te perturbando, Shaka, e eu sei que não é a minha mísera existência." - Milo desejou mais do que nunca ser cauteloso com as palavras, mas sabia que esse era um desejo impossível para ele - "Você sente ciúmes, fica furioso quando nos vê juntos, Mu e eu."

"Tolo." - Shaka replicou fracamente.

"Posso ser, sim. Mas sabe, socar paredes, odiar como você disse que me odeia, essas coisas não vão melhorar a sua vida. Eu não ligo a mínima se você virar a cara para mim, mas aquele ariano se afunda cada vez que você pousa essa sua cara de desprezo sobre ele. Acha que isso é coisa que se faça, acha?"

"Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo essas coisas, Escorpião. Por que não vai logo embora? Aries deve estar esperando ansiosamente. Não era para lá que você ia? Vai logo então." - Shaka respondeu friamente.

"É, eu estava indo pra lá sim, queria ver como ele está, depois da sua cena de hoje à tarde ele ficou bastante chateado, sabia? Aliás, alguma vez você se deu ao trabalho de se preocupar pelo menos um pouquinho com ele ou com o que ele sente?" - Milo estava frustrado e não fez questão de esconder - "Eu duvido."

Milo se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos num gesto impaciente. Olhou mais uma vez a figura de Shaka sentado sobre o futon, na mesma posição em que estava quando chegou alí. Decidiu arriscar.

"Mu estava certo o tempo todo. Você não tem sentimentos, nunca daria uma chance a ele. Ele tem razão de não tentar se aproximar de você. Vou me lembrar de não tentar convencê-lo a fazer isso no futuro."

Com isso, Milo saiu do templo. Assim que se viu só, Shaka não segurou mais as lágrimas. Tinha vontade de ir atrás de Milo e impedí-lo de ir ver Mu, tinha vontade de ir ele mesmo até o templo de Aries e dizer tudo o que sentia, do jeito que saísse mesmo, sem medir as palavras. Sentiu vontade de sumir também. Minutos depois sentiu, com desgosto, a presença de Aiolia bem alí atrás dele.

"Shaka..."

Aiolia se abaixou, ficando em frente ao amigo. Shaka já não estava mais fora de sí, na verdade a conversa, ou melhor, o monólogo de Milo o havia feito recuperar o foco. Mas ainda chorava. Aiolia o fez levantar o rosto e olhar para ele.

"Shaka, o que houve? Por que está assim?" - Aiolia parecia realmente preocupado.

"Eu não agüento mais..."

Shaka se atirou no abraço de Aiolia. O cavaleiro de Leão apenas o abraçou, deixando que chorasse e aliviasse a tensão que sabia que o amigo vinha acumulando há meses. Não pôde deixar de ver um lado bom naquelas lágrimas. Elas sem dúvida significavam que Shaka estava muito perto de admitir seus sentimentos, e que talvez as coisas ficassem certas novamente. Alguns minutos depois, Shaka se afastou do colo de Aiolia, e o olhou, envergonhado. Aiolia sentou-se melhor na frente dele.

"Encontrei Milo saindo. O que foi que ele te disse?"

Shaka negou com a cabeça. Tirou os cabelos que caíam no rosto, parecia estar se preparando para falar algo muito grave. Aiolia tinha tanto medo de interrompê-lo que prendeu a respiração sem sentir. Shaka, depois de limpar o rosto com as costas das mãos, finalmente decidiu começar a falar.

"Eu..." - Começou - "Bem, o Mu..."

Estava achando aquilo um absurdo, não achava as palavras, e nem era Mu quem estava alí. Como faria quando tivesse que falar com o próprio? Aiolia o salvou.

"Shaka, eu sei que você ama o Mu há tempos. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso com isso..."

"Fala como se fosse normal..." - Shaka olhava para baixo novamente.

"E é. Amar é absolutamente normal, todo mundo passa por isso na vida."

"Como sabe? Nunca soube de você estar apaixonado por ninguém, Leão."

"Você nunca me viu fazendo drama por causa disso, isso sim! Meu coração e minha vida já têm dona, apesar de todos os limites, mas encaro com tranquilidade. Sei que um dia desses poderemos ficar juntos como queremos. Destino, Shaka. Nem antes, nem depois, apenas na hora certa."

"Mas eu não estou fazendo drama..." - Shaka replicou e Aiolia quase riu.

"E o que é isso que você está fazendo então?" - Aiolia deixou escapar uma breve risada - "Me diz, o que é que te impede de descer lá e dizer logo praquele ariano medroso que você gosta dele?"

"Eu não sei." - Shaka respondeu, irritado - "Eu não sei o que fazer, eu nem consegui falar direito pra você, como acha que vou chegar lá e falar com ele?"

"Se não tentar nunca vai saber..." - Aiolia respondeu, sem se impressionar com o súbito temperamento de Shaka.

"O Milo está lá com ele. Eles estão juntos. Não posso fazer isso."

"Shaka, Mu te ama." - Aiolia viu a expressão interrogativa de Shaka e completou - "Eu tive uma conversa com ele antes. Sabia que ele nunca falou sobre isso com você porque tem certeza de que seria rejeitado?"

Aiolia se levantou para ir embora. Já tinha se intrometido demais por um dia.

"Se continuar desse jeito vão continuar separados. E sofrendo." - Deu uma última olhada em Shaka, que permanecia sentado - "Pense nisso e faça alguma coisa. Tenha você a coragem de mudar essa situação, porque a única coisa que Mu tem nesse momento é medo."

Shaka se viu só novamente em seu templo. Se Mu tinha medo, e ele conhecia bem o ariano quando ficava na defensiva, então não tinha jeito, ele mesmo teria que fazer alguma coisa. O problema era "o quê" ia fazer. Resolveu, pela primeira vez na vida, seguir a primeira idéia que lhe viesse na cabeça. E sua mente gritou: "Vá agora!"

_--- Falta só mais um pouquinho! ---_

* * *

_É! Nem imagino como vou fazer, mas esse mocinho loiro vai ter que dar o jeito dele pra arrumar as coisas! XD Vou demorar uns dias mais pra terminar essa fic, tem mais só uma parte, viu? Está na metade, mas é que eu queria que ficasse legal, afinal, é com os meus fofinhos né... :P Muito agradecida pela "audiência", viu? Beijinhos e até mais!_


	4. Parte Final Head over feet

_**Disclaimers:** Não são meus! São do Kurumada. A música é da Alanis Morissette, e chama-se "Head Over Feet"._

_Acabei! Me deu bloqueio, então não ficou do jeito que eu queria... mas era preciso terminar a história, né, não gosto de deixar coisas paradas... bem, de qualquer forma, fico muito grata pela audiência, ne! ;)_

* * *

**One II  
by Ifrit**

**Parte Final - Head over feet**

_"you are the bearer of unconditional things  
you held your breath and the door for me  
thanks for your patience..._

_you're the best listener that I've ever met  
you're my best friend, best friend with benefits  
what took me so long?_

_I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now... I am aware now..."_

Shaka se levantou de uma só vez, tinha arrepios de pensar em como faria para falar com Mu, mas precisava ter coragem, como Aiolia disse. Não aguentava mais aquela situação, nem aquelas coisas que sentia, que ora eram boas, ora o faziam querer exterminar o mundo inteiro. Juntou os cabelos apressadamente numa trança e saiu.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Milo, que estava sentado nos degraus da frente da casa de Touro, viu passar por ele um vulto loiro, e sorriu levemente. Aiolia apareceu logo atrás, e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

"Não vai descer?"

"Eu?" - Milo olhou de esguelha para Aiolia - "Confesso que estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber como Shaka vai se sair dessa, mas não vou lá bisbilhotar, não."

"Ora, Milo, não perguntei por isso..." - Aiolia ia parar pra pensar no que ia dizer mas não conseguiu - "Falo de Mu, não está... com ciúmes, ou coisa assim?"

Milo sorriu mais abertamente e de repente Aiolia não sabia se corria ou se ficava alí mesmo, morrendo de vergonha de ter a língua maior do que a boca. Milo o salvou do constrangimento.

"Aiolia, eu gosto muito do Mu, mas quero muito que os dois lá embaixo se acertem logo de uma vez, assim, pelo menos um de nós se salva nessa vida."

"Mas..." - Aiolia o olhava preocupado - "Milo, mas e você?"

"Eu? Eu vou ficar bem."

Aiolia apenas o olhava. Pelo tempo que conhecia Milo, sabia perfeitamente que o amigo não ia ficar tão bem assim. Provavelmente seguiria com sua vida escondendo, dia após dia, a falta que sentia de Camus. O que mais o admirava, no entanto, era que alguém tão jovem como ele ainda era capaz de considerar o bem estar dos outros, mesmo estando em uma situação tão irremediável. Se pegou blasfemando em pensamento, imaginando se Athena não poderia usar seu poder para trazer de volta a felicidade para o Escorpião. Notou que Milo o olhava de volta, e tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso de sempre, pensou.

"Está sentindo?" - Milo se levantou e olhou na direção da casa de Aries.

"O cosmo de Shaka... está tão estranho..." - Aiolia comentou.

"É... ele parece bem nervoso. Está irregular, o que será que está acontecendo, hein..."

"Ei, espera..." - Aiolia se levantou quando viu que Milo descia as escadas - "Onde você vai?"

"Não vou interromper nada, Aiolia, pode deixar..." - Milo riu da cara que Aiolia fazia - "Vai me dizer que não quer dar uma olhadinha mais de perto?"

Aiolia nem respondeu, seguiu Milo escadaria abaixo sem fazer barulho, afinal, não queriam interromper nada, certo?

Na casa de Aries, Mu sequer teve tempo de se preparar para receber o dono da presença que sentiu do lado de fora: Shaka entrou sem aviso, e num instante estava cara a cara com ele, um pouco próximo demais para seu próprio bem. Não se lembrava de Shaka chegar assim tão perto de qualquer pessoa que fosse, a menos que estivesse em batalha.

Para Shaka, não podia haver espaço para hesitação.Havia descido as quatro casas que os separavam correndo, sem deixar que nenhum pensamento em falso lhe tirasse a coragem. Agora que estava alí, tudo o que via era o rosto de Mu na sua frente, tão pertinho que até podia sentí-lo. Teve vontade de abrir os olhos e olhar realmente para ele, mas não o fez. Queria falar logo para ele o que havia planejado, mas as palavras, todas elas sumiram. Quando respirou fundo para conseguir equilibrar um pouquinho que fosse aquela sensação estranha que tinha na boca do estômago, o cheiro do ariano lhe invadiu totalmente os sentidos. O auto-controle já não existia mais, Shaka tocou levemente com os dedos a testa de Mu, parando um pouco sobre as pintinhas e sentindo a textura ligeiramente diferente delas. Mu franziu um pouco a testa, e Shaka achou graça da expressão confusa do ariano.

A primeira reação de Mu foi ficar bravo, sentiu-se como uma presa nas mãos do inimigo e não sabia realmente o que Shaka pretendia indo até alí. Mas logo a atitude dele o fez parar, ou melhor, paralisou completamente seus movimentos. Sentir o toque suave do virginiano em seu rosto teve o efeito de uma hipnose, foi algo imediato, a única coisa que conseguia se mover eram seus pulmões em busca de ar. Nem sabia que esteve prendendo a respiração! E quando viu um sorriso dançar nos lábios de Shaka, antes que pudesse calcular o que viria depois, suas mãos, seu corpo tomaram uma atitude.

Shaka ainda sorria da cara de espanto de Mu, quando foi interrompido por algo que não esperava. O ariano levou uma das mãos à sua nuca e, num movimento só, tomou seus lábios, forte e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Nunca havia experimentado algo assim, a boca de outra pessoa sobre a sua, nem aquela sensação de estar entrando na essência do outro. Nem a sensação de ser acariciado tão de perto, muito menos de sentir aquela energia estranha que lhe subia pela coluna mas que se acumulava em seu ventre, como uma serpente de fogo líquido. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar, mas surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo, quando colou de vez seu corpo com o do ariano. Era assustador sentir aquele calor, as pernas fraquejarem, mas era bom demais para que parasse.

Do lado de fora da casa de Aries, Milo espiava a cena enquanto Aiolia, muito vermelho, fazia de tudo para não olhar. Milo sorria, se divertindo com o comportamento diferente do cavaleiro de Virgem. Jamais em toda a sua vida imaginou que veria a dita reencarnação de Buda beijando outro homem daquele jeito. Se bem que conhecia o talento de Mu e sabia que o virginiano jamais iria resistir. Aiolia resmungava alguma coisa.

"Vamos embora, deixa eles..."

"Ah, deixa de ser chato! Olha que barato... eu nem sabia que o Shaka sabia beijar... olha isso!" - Milo puxou um dos braços de Aiolia, que se viu forçado a olhar.

"Tá, tá, agora vamos!" - A face de Aiolia queimava - "Credo, Milo, você não sabe o que é privacidade, hein?"

"Com vergonha, Leão? O que é, nunca viu ninguém beijar na vida?" - Milo debochou, rindo - "Quero só ver o dia que você decidir ser homem e beijar logo aquela amazona ruiv..."

Milo nem terminou a frase, Aiolia já estava com ele preso pelo colarinho, louco para dar um corretivo. Milo apenas ria, tirar Aiolia do sério ainda era extremamente divertido.

"Me solta, deixa de ser chato!" - Aiolia soltou Milo e este ajeitou as roupas - "Fica aí todo esquentadinho mas sabe que eu estou certo, como sempre." - Milo sorriu novamente - "Anda, vamos logo. Amanhã vamos treinar cedo, né?"

Aiolia balançou a cabeça, vencido. Não tinha jeito mesmo, ainda ia demorar um tanto para aquele Escorpião crescer. Por enquanto, salvo uma ou outra brincadeirinha estúpida, estava satisfeito com o amigo do jeito que ele era mesmo. Seguiu o cavaleiro de Escorpião depois de dar uma última espiada na casa de Aries, aparentemente aquele lugar iria dormir com pelo menos uma situação bizarra resolvida.

Dentro da casa de Aries, Mu mantinha Shaka em seu abraço, não queria que aquele momento terminasse nunca, e Shaka correspondia ao seu beijo como se já fizessem isso há anos. Mas logo seus fôlegos se fizeram notar, e precisaram parar para respirar. Mu arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Shaka tinha os dele bem abertos, e bem fixos nele. Shaka percebeu o espanto do amigo e logo justificou, preocupado com a expressão que via no rosto dooutro:

"Calma, eu... sei que estão abertos mas nada vai acontecer, eu prometo..."

Mu riu gostosamente da cara de preocupação dele. - "Eu sei, não perdí nenhum dos meus sentidos até agora..." - E o abraçou novamente.

"Mu..."- Shaka tentou começar uma conversa - "Eu... queria conversar com você, por isso vim aqui... eu..."

Shaka ainda estava brigando com as palavras, simplesmente não conseguia falar o que sentia para Mu, mesmo depois do beijo que trocaram. Mu permaneceu calado, paciente como sempre, dando tempo para que ele se organizasse. Os dois permaneceram abraçados, as testas unidas, mas em silêncio. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que Mu resolveu tentar "salvar" o amigo, que pelo jeito não iria conseguir falar mesmo o que queria. Mu puxou gentilmente Shaka por uma das mãos e o levou para a sala de dentro do templo. Fez com que se sentasse, e sentou-se ao lado dele. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos loiros, e Shaka inclinou o rosto na direção da mão que o acarinhava, fechando novamente os olhos. Mu sorriu do jeito dele.

"Sabe, Shaka..." - Mu começou - "Assim que você entrou aqui eu não sabia o que pensar, não sabia nem o que fazer. Mas fiquei me perguntando, por que você veio, por que..."

"Eu tinha que vir..." - Shaka o interrompeu - "Eu tinha que te ver, falar com você..." - Ele abaixou a cabeça, constrangido - "...mas quando te ví, não sei, esquecí tudo o que ia falar."

Mu ia fazer uma brincadeira com o fato de Shaka ter tocado nele primeiro, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Aquilo provavelmente iria constranger ainda mais o amigo, e isso podia estragar tudo. Decidiu também não discutir o fato de ele ter demorado tanto para notá-lo. Ele já estava alí, do ponto em que estavam não havia mais volta. Era como Milo havia dito, minutos antes de Shaka aparecer alí em sua casa: Shaka não era inatingível, era apenas... tímido. Fechado. Talvez nunca tivesse feito algo parecido em toda a sua vida. Anotou mentalmente que devia agradecer o amigo depois. Ele esteve do seu lado o tempo todo, e sabia bem que estavam os dois, Milo e Aiolia, espiando do lado de fora do templo. Admirou-se do fato de Shaka não ter percebido isso. Por outro lado, talvez ele estivesse nervoso demais para notar. Sentiu de novo um par de olhos muito azuis sobre ele.

"Mu... em que está pensando?" - Shaka parecia preocupado.

"Em você... nisso tudo." - Mu sorriu e Shaka sorriu também - "Você estava dizendo que esqueceu o que ia falar, mas sabe de uma coisa? Não precisa. Está bom assim."

Shaka sorriu mais abertamente, aliviado. Estava se sentindo muito bem alí, mas ainda não era capaz de lidar com naturalidade com aquela situação nova. Levaria algum tempo até que se permitisse realmente viver como um rapaz normal. Viu, nos olhos verdes de Mu, o amor que sentia e que era retribuido. Não precisava mesmo de palavras. Agora só precisava de tempo, e de ficar alí, junto dele. E Mu, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, levantou-se, o puxou novamente pela mão, e o levou mais para dentro de sua vida.

_--- FIM ---_

* * *

_Viu? Não ficou do jeito que eu queria e eu estou bem chateada com isso! Me perdoem? Um dia quem sabe eu consigo terminar as coisas decentemente. Beijinhos, até um dia desses, e obrigadeeenha :D_


End file.
